Discussion utilisateur:Mta
Salut, Dans les modifications récentes et l'historique d'un wiki français, les liens sur les noms d'utilisateurs pointent sur l'espace de noms Utilisateur. Dans votre signature, au lieu d'utiliser le nom local de l'espace utilisateur, vous devriez utiliser simplement User, le nom de l'espace en anglais et ainsi il sera valide peu importe la langue du wiki car les noms aglophones des espaces de noms sont valides dans toutes les langues. — TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2008 à 16:07 (UTC) :Exemple, voici ma signature (qui sera valide partout sur wikia) : :— [[User:TulipVorlax|Tulip]][[User talk:TulipVorlax|Vorlax]] :— TulipVorlax 28 octobre 2008 à 16:09 (UTC) Gaming wikia... The shared template need a small alteration so that the cell wich contain the text get a small amount of padding to the extreme right. I would add "padding-right:5px;" to it's style attribute. One thing i find silly is that it has a link to fr.guildwars even when we put it here. I understand that it's shared and removing the link would remove it elsewhere too but couldn't we set it up with some parameters and make use of parsers functions or are thoses thing imcompatible with how shared templates are implemented on Wikia ? — TulipVorlax 19 janvier 2009 à 17:05 (UTC) :I decided i should not change the padding in the shared template because it's a IE bug. Maybe Wikia could alter the class of that table in the site wide CSS file for IE7 but they have more important matters to worry about. — TulipVorlax 20 janvier 2009 à 07:45 (UTC) Facts... For the facts you're asking, I think it would be easier to have the list of categories. Sure, i can go on Wikia main page (that i really dont like, i must admit - because it's not a wiki page) or on your work in progress of a redesign, but i already done it when you asked and didn't see anything that could hold GuildWars related informations. Maybe it's no wonder that Wikia main page dont even have a single link to GuildWiki. I understand that the french version dont need to have the sames categories of facts that is on Wikia main page, But even a category like Wikia's Top Robots wouldn't be suitable even tough a was thinking that M.O.X. could be in that one (but it's a G.O.L.E.M., not a robot). And in GuildWars, there isn't really any Most Wanted Items or we could say that of any Objet unique (Unique Item) or the Épée cristalline (Crystaline Sword) wich is sold for around ten times as much gold a caracther can hold. When i said that was more qualified than me to give you want you want, it was true. He know that game better than anyone i know. I think he even know it better than the makers at times. But, he said he didn't understand what you are asking. Plus, i think he dont see this as to be really an important matter and his time to work on this wiki dramatically drop lately and he prefer to care with keeping all information here up to date. We are so few users here and even i (who has more free time than anyone here) dont contribute much aside from some "managment" and doing the link between Wikia and here. One thing you could do is going to GuildWiki (clicking on our logo and selecting english in the language box) to ask for thoses facts about GuildWars and then ask us if the french page for thos exist to get the right link. I'm sure Guildwikian could be of a better help than me, there's a real lot of users over there. But, then, when i think how they didn't even care to put interlanguage links to other wikia on theirs page... I know that having thoses facts on the french wikia main page could help in attracting contributors here, and that should more important than anything, but, it seems now that it's already too late for this as GuildWars was release in early 2005; we're now 4 years after this and the makers were already working on the sequel (GW2) two years ago and although the official releaase date is unknown, we can be sure that many GW1 players will stop playing it and wont care for GW1 wikis (that already began when chapter 4 was cancelled and replaced by the first and only expansion). So, the Épée cristalline might be just what you were looking for. It can apply in many categories : Most Valuable object, Most Wanted object, Rarest object but aside from it's skin, it has no perticular caracteristic than an ordinary sword. And many player prefer the skin of less rare sword like the Icy Dragon Sword (Épée de dragon de glace) or some others i currently dont remember. And this is if we only talk about swords. I think since we're so few here, getting more facts than this will take some time. You know, we never said to us "why dont we invest some time maintaining a list of facts that might never serve". But now that we know it to be usefull to someone, we'll keep an eye open for this. (Or better said, i will keep an eye open.) — TulipVorlax 21 janvier 2009 à 09:29 (UTC)